Girl With Golden Eyes
by Spastic Bookworm
Summary: Maria's POV. 'I was shopping for Luke's birthday present when I first saw the girl with the golden eyes. She saved me-and all of us-from extermination' Slight Who crossover character wise. Rating for safety. First SJA fic.


AN: General Doctor Who season 1 story arch spoilers, if you haven't seen DW. And since only season 1 of SJA has aired where I live, this could be AU, but it's pretty vague enough where it shouldn't matter that I've not seen s.2 yet. (As is becoming almost ritual- Thanks to Jael for being the first to read this for me lol)

Disclaimer: It all belongs to the BBC and RTD. The title is from the song of the same name by Sixx: A.M. However I've only used the title, this has nothing to do with the song itself.

Maria's P.O.V.

* * *

**Girl With Golden Eyes**

I'm in town the day I see her, looking for Luke's birthday present. His second, though he'll be sixteen Saturday.

The aliens come out of nowhere. One minute I'm walking down the street, looking in shop windows, and the next I hear a scream. One turns to two and three and then it's like the whole town is screaming. People are running towards me. A man tries to pull me with the flow of people, but by then I know it has to be aliens.

There's no other signs of terror- no fire, no loud explosion. I reach for my phone, intent on calling Sarah Jane, but then the aliens round the corner in front of me. Two of them.

They look like giant pepper pots. All brass and studded. Daleks, I know. They attacked us a few years ago, when the earth moved. Sarah Jane helped destroy them, with an alien called the Doctor, and all their friends.

Why is one in Ealing now, though?

It yells exterminate and I watch as a blue beam shoots out and a boy-no older then me-falls. He didn't get out of the way fast enough. His friend takes off running, I can hear her crying as she passes.

My hands aren't as steady as I'd like them to be as I duck inside a doorway and fumble with my phone again. From what Sarah Jane had told us-which wasn't a whole lot- there's nothing I can do but run from Daleks.

Well, to late for that now. If I run it'll see me and I'm as good as dead.

The call goes through, but the Daleks have moved closer. They'd find me if I speak. I hear the laser beam or whatever that is clearer this time.

It sounds, killing the girl, just after Sarah Jane picks up. I know she's heard it, but I disconnect the call before she can say anything. I don't know how good those things hearing is.

I try moving back into the shop, but something jingles overhead and I freeze. They've turned to look in my direction then, and I think this is it. It's all over.

But it's not. I hear this beautiful singing, no words, just notes, almost like it's inside my head. But the Daleks must hear it too, cause they react to it. Almost like they're scared of it, if such things could have emotions.

Then the girl appears. It's not the fact that she appears there between one blink and the next, or that she can't have been too much older then me.

It's that she glows a swirling, glittering gold. It's warmth and comfort and safety; at the same time it's cold and hardned and dangerous.

And her eyes. Her eyes are golden as well. They glow brighter then the aura that surrounds her.

She raises a hand without saying a word, though the singing seems to get louder. Still no words, but it mesmerizes me. Its almost telling me things are going to be alright- for me.

The Daleks in front of her are yelling something. About her being the abomination, but how can something-someone-like her be anything less than amazing?

The Daleks are disintegrating into golden dust then into nothing before her raised hand, even as they're yelling.

Then it's over, they're gone. Her hand drops down and I swear she's looking right at me.

She smiles, and it's full of warmth and joy. She raises a finger to her lips, I hear a soft shh, like she's telling me to keep this quiet. The golden glow gets brighter until I have to look away.

She's gone when I can look again.

When I get back to Sarah Jane's not long after, she's pacing her attic with Luke-and Clyde-trying to rationally calm her down.

She tells me, after a very long and tight hug, how worried she was when she heard the Daleks on the phone. It's only been some fifteen minutes since the aborted call, I find out. Most of that travel time for me getting back. The encounter only lasted a minute.

I make up a story about how they just seemed to be mad. How they didn't last long after one shot the other, then self-destructed.

I don't tell them about the girl with the golden eyes. I don't think I ever will. I don't know if it's because she didn't want me to, or if I wanted to keep her to myself.

It doesn't matter.

I still haven't said a word about her, but I look for her during every alien threat. Hoping I'll see her again, longing to hear her singing just one more time.

* * *

Reviews are love, so is coffee


End file.
